


Inventing a problem

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: Two eccentric inventors and their respective purple boys pay each other a visit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Inventing a problem

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually kind of an old fic, but I never posted it and I feel like posting it now, so I'm posting it now. I N F I N I T E P O W E R

Mei screwed the finishing touches into the device, cackling to herself. The smooth, silvery surface of the arch it was attached to shone under the laboratory light.

“Why am I here for this?” Hitoshi asked.

“Power Loader said I’m not allowed to run tests unsupervised,” Mei said. “Hence, supervision.”

“I’m pretty sure he meant someone like, say, himself, for supervision,” Hitoshi sighed. “But if I go get him, you’re just going to do this by yourself, aren’t you?”

“You’re so smart, Hito!” Mei said brightly. “See? That’s why you’re here!”

“You’re going to be the death of us both someday,” Hitoshi groaned.

“Come on! Let’s turn it on!” Mei cheered. She hopped over to the control panel and flipped a few switches. Lights came on all over the control panel and the arch. “Looking good!” Mei said.

“Is it too much to hope that this explodes and that’s the end of it?” Hitoshi asked.

“Yes,” Mei said. “If it explodes, I make a new one.”

“Just checking.”

~*~*~*~

Miu stepped back from the machine and looked at it with pride.

“So what is this, anyways?” Kokichi asked.

“This baby’s gonna punch us through to another dimension,” Miu said.

Kokichi blinked, caught between his twin instincts for chaos and self preservation. Finally he came to a conclusion. “Why?”

“Because we fucking can?” Miu shrugged. “Besides, don’t you want to see what another dimension is like?”

“I suppose I am curious,” He allowed.

“Besides,” Miu said, voice going sing song. “We might punch through to wherever dead people go, and bring them back.”

“Dirty pool, Iruma,” Kokichi said. “Turn it on.”

Miu grinned, and started flipping switches. The control panel lit up, then the tall archway attached to the machine.

~*~*~*~

The air under the arch wavered and changed. There was a different laboratory on the other side.

“Hell yeah!” Both inventors cheered in unison.

“Oh, no,” Hitoshi said.

Kokichi was the first person to cross through the arch, sliding through low to the ground before popping up and looking around.

“This place is pretty well stocked,” He said.

“Generous donations from alumni,” Mei said. “Hatsume Mei, what’s your name?”

“Ouma Kokichi,” Kokichi said.

“And I’m Iruma Miu,” Miu said, also crossing over and looking around. “AKA, the genius who built our end of this machine.”

“Shinsou Hitoshi,” Hitoshi said. “So called ‘supervision’ that almost definitely doesn’t actually count.”

“So did this just turn out to be a teleporter, or…?” Kokichi looked around. “This place doesn’t look very ‘other dimension’-y if you ask me.”

“Well, we haven’t seen very much of it,” Miu pointed out.

“One way to find out,” Mei said. “What are your quirks?”

Miu and Kokichi blinked.

“Individualities?” Mei tried. “Superpowers, they used to be called?”

“I don’t think they know what you’re talking about,” Hitoshi said. “So, other dimension. Cool.”

~*~*~*~

After that, Mei and Miu got down to work almost immediately. In no time at all, they were testing interdimensional phones for talking and texting, and discussing what they could make.

“Hey, Hatsume?” Hagakure Tohru’s voice said, the door opening. “I was wondering how far you’d gotten on that invisible fabric, and--” She cut off.

Kokichi sidled behind Hitoshi. Mei and Miu didn’t seem to notice the intrusion.

“Who are these people?” Tohru asked Hitoshi. Then she pointed to the portal. “What is that?”

“She got distracted and summoned people from another dimension,” Hitoshi said. “Who knows, maybe they already have invisible fabric there.”

“Not as far as I’m aware,” Kokichi said. “But I can see it being something Iruma’d look into.”

“So do they have quirks in this other dimension?” Tohru asked.

“No,” Kokichi said. “Unfortunately, our primary attraction is an evil robot bear being the headmaster of the so-called school we’re technically imprisoned in.”

“We just have Nedzu,” Tohru said. “I don’t think he’s any of those things, but I’m not sure what he is.”

“Mei said her best guess is some kind of ferret,” Hitoshi said. “So, evil robots?”

“We’ve got a cool robot, too,” Kokichi said. “That’s what he’s best at, apparently, is being a robot.”

“An interesting talent,” Tohru said. “I’m Hagakure Tohru. I’m training to be a hero.”

Judging from the position of her uniform, Kokichi figured, she was sticking out her hand for a handshake. He took it. “Ouma Kokichi,” He said. “I lie to people. It’s a talent.”

“Mm,” Tohru said.

Silence.

“And your friend?” Tohru looked at Miu. “You called her ‘Iruma’, right?”

“Iruma Miu,” Kokichi confirmed. “Ultimate Inventor. Hey! Iruma!”

“I’m busy!” She called back.

“Say hi to the person who walked in here!”

“No! Fuck you!”

“Oh, no,” Tohru said. A moment later, the door slammed open.

“Language!” Tenya yelled.

Kokichi swore and dove back through the arch portal. Miu squeaked and followed.

“Bye Hatsume see you some other time!” She said very quickly, turning off her end of the portal. The air wavered and returned to showing the other side of the arch, as it should.

“Well, that was interesting,” Hitoshi said.


End file.
